


【青黑、冰火、綠高、紫赤】24小時

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 奇跡們25歲假設, 所以冰室當然是26歲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2012七夕賀文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

一天有二十四小時，我希望每一個小時，每一分鐘、每一秒鐘，可以與你一起度過。  
  
＊  
  
8/22 23:45 日本 東京  
  
黑子哲也眼神空洞地看著電視，從吃飽飯、洗好澡就盯著電視節目，內容沒有進入腦中，只是看過去而已，這種沒意義的行為不為什麼，只為了打發時間。  
  
這樣的夜晚，黑子不知道已經自己過了幾次，不是不能理解，只是這樣很寂寞啊！  
  
原本應該是兩人一起居住的房子，現在大多數的時間都只有黑子一人，如果不弄點聲音填滿房子，這樣太空洞了。  
  
只是開了聲音卻還是空洞。  
  
**什麼時候自己變得這麼不滿足！**  
  
黑子抱住頭，倒在足以躺下兩個大男人的沙發上，聽著自己噗通噗通的心跳聲，假想自己是躺在青峰身上，聽著對方強而有力的心跳聲，在黑子正要進入夢鄉時，房子內的大笨鐘敲了十二點的響鍾。  
  
十二點的鍾響，打破了灰姑娘的身上的魔法，也打破了黑子的幻想。  
  
黑子從遊離中清醒，青峰還是沒回來。沮喪的黑子從沙發上爬起，到廚房弄了些東西，接著回到房間、爬上對他一人而言過於寬大的床鋪。  
  
對著那個不在的人說：「青峰君，晚安。」  
  
而那人也聽不到。  
  
＊  
  
8/22 10:12 米國 紐約（8/23 01:12 日本）  
  
高中畢業就回到美國的火神，早在大學畢業前就被許多NBA球隊相中，爭相提高年薪要吸引他的加入。最後他選擇了離舊金山不遠的洛杉磯湖人隊，做為自己未來的東家，有人說他是看中湖人隊的戰機、有人說他是看中高薪，選擇的原因很簡單，但也不為人知。  
  
只因為冰室跟他的家在舊金山。  
  
這樣每次全國循迴比賽打完回到洛杉磯，只要搭飛機一個小時就可以到了。  
  
**在心中默念著，再一個小時就可以看到辰也。**  
  
雖然今天不是比賽日，但是也是要練習，火神早在七點多就醒來，到專門給自家球隊使用的練球場練習，從暖身、跑步開始，到基本練投、與人對練，甚至是練習比賽都有。因為明天他們就要對上紐約尼克隊，這是他們夏季聯賽開始的第一場比賽，球隊高層自然希望，旗開得勝求取好成績。  
  
只見汗水淋漓的火神，不知道和教練說了什麼，就先行離開練習場。教練在眾球員練習告一段落，便集合大家，公告明日的先發名單。  
  
在隊上與火神不錯的普丁斯，看了先發名單問道：「為什麼沒有大我？」火神是個強大的戰力，先發名單裡怎麼可能沒有他！  
  
教練淡淡說道：「因為一些私人原因，他不便出賽，無論他出賽與否這幾天，大家要好好努力！」為大夥加油打氣完，教練便放大夥去自主練習了。  
  
看著火神早就消失的背影，普丁斯不解的皺著眉，甩甩頭，還是自己練習重要，管他什麼原因！  
  
＊  
  
8/23 02:18 日本 東京  
  
拖著勞累一整天的身軀，青峰輕聲悄悄地開了門、進到屋內，深怕吵醒睡覺的黑子。雖然很累、很想就這樣趟上床睡覺，醒來之後再洗澡，但這樣肯定會被黑子踢下床。  
  
青峰乖乖地走進洗澡，數分鐘後，青峰下半身圍著一條浴巾就出來了，因為衣物在房間內，索性就不去拿了，圍著浴巾也沒關係，自己家也不會讓人看到。  
  
**如果讓哲看到，也沒什麼不好！這樣就可以這樣這樣、那樣那樣了！**  
  
剛從浴室裡出來，晶瑩的水珠自他的髮尾滴落，延著身上的肌肉紋路滑下，從結實的肩膀、健壯的胸肌、令人稱羨的六塊腹肌，到被白色浴巾遮住的私人部位。  
  
雖然青峰不像國高中或是大學那麼常運動，但是警察也是個體力活，大小事都要忙的工作，經常要東奔西跑。老婆婆但不懂路都會問你、貓咪走失了要幫忙找、氣球跑到樹上也要幫忙撿回來，所以身材依然維持得相當好，不像一些人出了社會就不運動，腹部脂肪越積越多。  
  
青峰打開冰箱，拿了罐啤酒到客廳開了電視打發時間，順便培養睡意。拿起遙控器，發現上面有張紙條。  
  
**請青峰君不要單喝啤酒，桌上有些菜請把它吃掉。　黑子哲也筆**  
  
青峰看到這張紙條，認命地從沙發上爬起走到餐桌前，拉開桌上的保溫袋，裡頭有個便當盒，還帶著餘溫的稀飯跟清淡小菜，裡面有張紙條，比貼在遙控器上的大多了。  
  
**青峰君，請記得穿衣服，不要圍著一條浴巾就在家裡走來走去，衣服在餐桌上。東西吃完請記得放進水槽，我知道青峰君很懶，不會洗，但請記得會在水槽裡。啤酒喝完請記得洗一洗分類，不要直接丟在桌上……**  
  
後面的字因為模糊而不清了。  
  
青峰把衣服套上，啤酒放回冰箱內，坐在餐桌前吃著黑子為他準備的清粥小菜，邊吃著飯邊笑得開心的青峰，淚水卻從眼角滑落了。  
  
**哲，對不起一直讓你在家，事情已經告一段落了，明天我們可以一起好、好好吃一頓。**  
  
──我知道青峰君很忙，但也要好好照顧自己，雖然還算夏天，但要帶件外套，以免著涼…  
  
＊  
  
8/23 03:08 日本 東京  
  
赤司從文件堆中抬起頭來，看了壁上掛著的時鐘──03:08了。  
  
那個時鐘有著與這間時尚風格的辦公室完全不同的風格，粉嫩的顏色、七彩繽紛的色彩給人一種甜蜜的幸福感，為這間冷硬的辦公室增添一點人情味。  
  
那個時鐘是自己的情人──紫原敦挑的，當時只是在家裡，隨口說了辦公室裡沒有時鍾很不方便，隔天紫原就帶了個時鐘給他。脫線的他，對於自己的需求總是特別上心。  
  
紫原向來不喜歡來他公司，叫他找自己時要進來通報，卻不肯，只願意在門口等。剛開始創業時，每次出公司都已超過八、九點，有時甚至更晚，他卻總是在外面等著自己，每次都念著他，要他進來卻不肯。但那樣的他，卻為了他需要時鍾而打破自己的堅持。  
  
赤司望著時鐘、想起紫原，勾起嘴角，淡淡地笑了，如果被他的屬下看到，肯定捏捏自己的臉、掐掐自己的腿，看看自己是不是在做夢，自家老闆怎麼可能笑得這麼溫柔。  
  
目光回到眼前的這堆文件，赤司捏了捏人中，躺入據說根據人體工學製造的主管椅，閉上眼休息一下早已使用過度的眼睛，腦中轉著明天、噢不是今天，要如何處理辦事不力的下屬、中午的午餐會報等等。  
  
**嗯，這椅子真的還蠻好躺的…**  
  
工作了大半天、早就疲憊不堪的赤司，躺在椅子上陷入沉沉的夢鄉。  
  
＊  
  
8/23 04:14 日本 東京  
  
東京某處的雙人小套房還點著燈，在這個大家都入睡的時間點更明顯。  
  
高尾和成趴在小茶几上睡得香甜，嘴角還有口水的痕跡。小茶几上滿滿都是公文、報表、客戶資料，可以想見他是工作到一半抵擋不過周公的誘惑睡著的。  
  
小小的雙人套房裡，可以看見共同生活的倆人的用心，壁上掛了很多兩人的甜蜜合照、高中的球隊照片或是各個時期的單人照，讓進到這間屋子的人立刻明白倆人深厚的情誼。  
  
此時，高尾放在一旁手機亮了幾下、震動了數秒鐘，原來是綠間的短信，要高尾早點睡不要幫他等門，今天他要睡醫院，晚上會回家。  
  
可是睡得像死豬的高尾完全沒注意到手機的震動，嘴裡嘟囔著…  
  
── **小真，怎麼還不回家…**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 05:04 日本 東京  
  
紫原打開了麵包店的鐵門，從大學就在這裡打工，畢業後直接在這裡工作，到目前已經三年了，許多事情都從不習慣到習慣，比如：每天三點就要起床、每天都要花很多時間揉麵、每天雖然都很辛苦，但只要想到可以被這麼多食物的包圍，紫原不禁笑得很開心。  
  
**吃的、吃的、吃的。**  
  
雖然現在是夏天，但是清晨的空氣還有幾分冷意，紫原打了個寒顫，搓搓自己露在外面的雙臂，拿起掃把，將外頭的落葉枯枝清掃乾淨。  
  
將垃圾處理完後，紫原回到廚房繼續幫忙師傅，為了要給這個社區的人們有剛出爐的麵包可以當早餐，所以師傅堅持每天早起做麵包，趕在七、八點的早餐時間前做好。  
  
師傅做完工作，在一旁休息，紫原將麵包放入烤箱裡，接著等他慢慢烤好就可以上架了。  
  
「小敦，今天是七夕，你有什麼打算嗎？」師傅問道。  
  
「七夕是什麼？」紫原啃著美味棒問道。  
  
「你居然不知道七夕，小敦，你這情人當的可真失職。」師傅呵呵呵地笑得開懷。  
  
「哪有！小赤仔都說我很乖、很棒的。」聽到自己可能失職，紫原連忙反駁。  
  
「七夕，是中國的情人節，是關於牛郎跟織女的愛情故事。既然是情人節，你要不要表示什麼啊！」看著紫原緊皺著眉頭，絞盡腦汁的思考著，師傅笑得開心地去看烤麵包的狀況。  
  
＊  
  
8/22 13:48 米國 舊金山（8/23 06:48 日本）  
  
冰室從二樓下來，到了廚房，拿了些食材出來要來做簡單的午餐。  
  
開火將炒鍋先熱好，再放進培根。鍋中的培根被熱逼出了內含的油脂，培根在鍋中吱吱作響，空氣中滿是培根的香氣。用逼出的油，冰室下了兩個蛋，滑入鍋內的兩顆蛋，蛋白你儂我儂、相偎相依，最終連在一起。  
  
熟稔地將鍋中物起鍋，再拿了冰箱內的生菜沙拉，冰室辰也的午餐就完成了。  
  
如果只有一個人冰室也不會吃太多，吃一點讓自己不會餓就好，因為早上也只待在電腦前看著股票，操作著幾個鍵而已。  
  
對理財極具天分的冰室，在高中的時候就賺進了人生第一桶金，有了第一桶、二三四五也就快了。之前高中二年級，轉學到日本的開銷都是自己支付的，沒有花到父母的一毛錢。  
  
還記得當時火神吃驚地說：「辰也，你真的好厲害！」  
  
「有嗎？只是因為我比較熟悉吧。」  
  
**懷念在日本的那段時間啊！因為有他們，我跟大我才能在一起。**  
  
想起幫自己跟火神湊成對的「奇跡的世代」，冰室開心的笑了。  
  
那天是七夕，紫原打著有慶典要冰室陪他去，到了現場才發現有多人都一對一對的，只剩他跟火神，兩個單人組。  
  
早就明白自己對火神心意的冰室，對於能跟火神一組是開心的，相對於火神就顯得彆扭。  
  
冰室擔心的問：「大我，你哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
  
「沒有！」火神暴躁地回答。  
  
「還是跟我一組，你不喜歡？」  
  
「絕對不是這個原因！」不小心說出真心話的火神，脹紅著臉撇向一邊，打死不願看向冰室。  
  
冰室一整個覺得莫名其妙。  
  
＊  
  
8/23 07:10 日本 東京  
  
在某間醫院的附設宿舍，綠間真太郎正用著公共電視收看每天早上七點由朝日新聞台播出的「早安你好」中的星座單元，裡面有提到每天的星座運勢跟彌補今天的星座運勢所需要的幸運物。  
  
通常這個時間早拿著幸運物在發配部門待命的綠間，此時卻還坐在交誼廳，撐著頭煩惱著，彷彿要做什麼重大的決定一般。  
  
同期的白井看他居然還在這裡，路過慰問一下：「綠間，你怎麼看起來很煩惱的樣子，因為今天幸運物很奇怪？」  
  
「幸運物就是幸運物沒有奇怪跟不奇怪。」綠間推了眼鏡。  
  
「那…」本來還想說什麼白井閉了嘴，只提醒綠間別弄太晚，集合時間要到了。  
  
綠間回想起晨間占卜所說的──今天巨蟹座的你，尤其是帶著眼鏡的你，對，就是你，不要懷疑。今天你要把眼鏡換成隱形眼鏡才能順利見到情人喔～♥  
  
**不要在句尾加什麼愛心，看起來更惹人厭了！**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 08:03 日本 東京  
  
「祥太君、一樹君、涼子君、輝君……」  
  
幼幼車跑完全部路線，正在點名的黑子，一一確定所有的孩子都有上車，以及記錄哪個小朋友因為生病沒有來校。  
  
處理完事情的黑子，看著在車上打打鬧鬧的孩子們，看著他們無理頭的玩耍，黑子也被他們逗弄到笑了出來。看他們熱情、有活力地每天認真的玩著，自己也非常的開心。  
  
**如果我是女的，這樣就可以為青峰君生下小孩了對吧。**  
  
這個念頭不是第一次出現在黑子的腦中，每次在幼稚園裡與孩子相處，或是在警局裡、球場上，看青峰跟孩子玩的高興總會湧現這種感慨。  
  
同時，另外一個聲音告訴自己，如果你是女的，你現在也不會跟他在一起。  
  
兩個聲音在心底不斷鼓動著，刺激著黑子。  
  
「哲也，幼稚園要到了!」前頭的校長兼司機先生的聲音將黑子從自己的沉思中拉起。  
  
「是的！」黑子迅速回神。拍拍手吸引孩子們的注意：「小朋友，要下車了！背包、水壺都要拿好，不要留在車上了！」  
  
＊  
  
8/22 18:37 米國 紐約 （8/23 09:37 日本）  
  
在兩萬多英哩的高空上，火神大我閉眼假寐著。  
  
這些年隨著球隊東奔西跑，火神對於搭乘飛機的恐懼症早就消失了，但是消失不代表習慣。  
  
比別人高出一節的身高和寬闊一點的身材，讓他在搭成飛機時，總是讓他感覺不舒服。腿無法好好伸直，只能龜縮在小小的座位上，就算是頭等艙也只比經濟艙跟商務艙好那麼一點而已。  
  
緊皺著眉頭的火神，瞄了一眼手錶──18:37。  
  
**今天結束前可以回到家吧。**  
  
他在心中如此企盼著，明天七夕，可是他跟冰室的紀念日，這都要感謝那群人。  
  
還記得當時的他是被黑子帶過去，誰知道一切都只是一場騙局。  
  
在打完陽泉戰後，火神隱約明白自己的心意，卻不敢跟對方表白，怕踏出了那一步，就毀了兩人之間的關係。  
  
如果沒說還可以停留在兄弟這個關係上，說了，如果結果是好的，皆大歡喜；如果不好呢？連兄弟都做不成。  
  
火神就讓這份心一放在心中一整年，不願說出，也不想要被人發現。  
  
直到高二那年暑假…  
  
「火神君，你知道冰室君是同性戀者嗎？」  
  
「黑子你說什麼！？」  
  
「我聽紫原君說的，冰室君因為在學校被女同學騷擾過頭，向全校宣稱自己是同性戀者，除此之外他已經喜歡的人…」  
  
「黑子，你知道他喜歡的是誰嗎？」火神不禮貌地直接打斷黑子的話。  
  
「我應該知道…」  
  
「那告訴我，黑子，他喜歡的是誰？」火神抓著黑子的肩膀，晃動著他。  
  
「火神君，會痛。」黑子捏捏自己的肩膀，看向帶著愧疚表情的火神。「但是這種事，直接問本人比較好不是嗎？」  
  
＊  
  
8/23 10:24 日本 東京  
  
青峰從King-sized的雙人床上爬起，旁邊的床位早就沒有那人的餘溫，倒是太陽高掛在空中，曬的整個床都熱烘烘的。  
  
抹抹臉、抓著肚子的青峰走到餐桌前，看到餐桌上的盤子裡擺著黑子唯一拿手的料理──水煮蛋。  
  
青峰撿起一個，塞進嘴裡。Q彈的蛋白搭上香味四溢的蛋黃，在灑上一點鹽巴刺激味蕾，這簡直是人間美味。  
  
青峰嘴裡嚼著水煮蛋，走到門口自信箱裡抽起報紙，一打開報紙就看到斗大的標題──「七夕情人節，要去哪裡玩　朝日獨家推薦」。  
  
**情人節啊，晚餐來做點不一樣的好了。**  
  
青峰拎著報紙走進家裡，心中盤算著晚餐要煮什麼。  
  
＊  
  
8/23 11:24 日本 東京  
  
一早就接到合作場商打電話來控訴，自家屬下捅的簍子，赤司先安撫好對方，並保證一定會將缺失處理好，接著把犯錯的屬下叫了進來。  
  
沉默的氣氛壓著下屬，她不斷地像赤司道歉，深怕一個不小心被鬼畜老闆給炒了，最後還急得哭了出來。  
  
赤司平靜地看著她，叫她不要哭了，要她把事情搞清楚，要道歉的不是老闆，是客戶；與其浪費時間在這裡哭，不如回去把事情做好。  
  
下屬沒想過飯了大錯，老闆卻沒痛斥她，威脅要炒她魷魚，她愣愣地看著赤司，不敢相信自己這樣就被放走了。  
  
赤司見她不走，露出了他們下屬常見的笑容──那個被稱之為「危」笑的可怕笑容。對方一看苗頭不對，趕快離開這個是非之地。  
  
赤司按了頭部穴道，舒緩一下緊繃的神經，中午還要去聽業務部的下半年報告，今天的事情還真多。赤司到辦公室附設的洗手間洗把臉，好讓自己看起來有點精神。  
  
到落地窗旁俯看著東京的天際線，眼尖的他瞄到商店街那有大氣球布條，上面寫著「慶祝七夕情人節，凡情侶到店即享8折優惠」。  
  
**原來今天是情人節啊，早點把事情處理早點回家跟敦一起慶祝吧！**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 12:07 日本 東京  
  
高尾和成嘴上叼著街角便利商店買來的三明治，在街上狂奔著，心中尖叫著：『要趕在十二點十分前到那間咖啡廳啊！』  
  
不小心搞錯跟客戶見面時間的高尾，以為是下午一點十分，所以就慢慢來，慢慢的收拾東西、慢慢的搭車，一點也不著急地慢慢來，直到腦中不斷閃過的不安感，促使他翻了行事曆出來看，居然是十二點，不是下午一點！  
  
發現自己的錯誤，這才急著彌補的高尾，這時才會在街上狂奔著。  
  
**小真，我今天的運勢有這麼差嗎？**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 13:45 日本 東京  
  
中午人潮最多的時間剛過，師傅要紫原先去吃中餐，紫原無聊地戳著自己的中餐，想起早上師傅的話：『要不要表示什麼啊！』  
  
紫原東想想，西想想，要把腦汁榨乾了，卻還是摸不著頭緒。  
  
小赤仔沒特別喜歡吃什麼，那我要做什麼啊！  
  
突然想起什麼的紫原從座位上跳起，翻了翻店裡放的食譜，那就來做這個吧。  
  
小赤仔說過：「你開心，我就開心。」  
  
**那就做我喜歡吃的吧！**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 15:12 日本 東京  
  
因為醫學院的學生要輪流到各個單位做為期一週實習，這周綠間被分配到的是婦產科，長得不錯的綠間又有禮貌，深受婆婆媽媽的喜愛，老是拉著他問有沒有女朋友啊、要不要幫他介紹啊…，讓綠間充滿困擾。  
  
想要拒絕她們，卻不想用太粗暴的方式，指導醫師說過：「懷孕中的婦女，總是特別纖細，身為醫生的我們，要小心翼翼的對待她們，傾聽她們的心聲、觀察她們的神情。媽媽的任何一丁點的不對勁，都會造成小貝比難以抹滅的傷害。」  
  
今天一整天光是應付婆婆媽媽就讓綠間疲憊不堪了，這比接受赤司一整天的訓練還累。  
  
聽聞指導醫師在診療室的呼叫，綠間進到診療室內。  
  
「綠間，你如果晚上要忙可以先走了，剩下一個病人，我自己看就可以了。」  
  
「醫師，我並沒有要忙什麼，我可以留到最後一個病人走了再走。」  
  
「沒有嗎？今天不是你們年輕人的節日，虧你今天還把眼鏡拿下，換上了隱形眼鏡，不是嗎？」  
  
「這是…幸運物。」  
  
「就只是單純的幸運物嗎？既然你可以留下，那就去請最後一位媽媽進來吧。」  
  
綠間吶吶地做完自己的工作，踏上回家的路途。  
  
只要一意識到自己沒戴眼鏡，就讓他的臉染上淡淡的紅暈。  
  
**高尾和成，為了你我可以做出多少失格的事呢？**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 16:53 日本 東京  
  
今天不用上班的青峰，到附近超市，買了今天晚餐的材料，今晚要來跟黑子好好吃一頓。  
  
到了超市才發現今天原來是七夕情人節，就算是青峰空洞的大腦也知道情人節的重要，所以他就多買了一瓶黑子會喜歡的甜白葡萄酒，酒精濃度沒有很高，喝起來甜甜的，這樣子的黑子比較喜歡。  
  
青峰也很喜歡黑子喝酒後的模樣，原本白皙的皮膚自動染上一層紅彩，全身都有著淡淡的紅，讓黑子看起來更可口，青峰食「慾」大開。  
  
特別是喝酒過的黑子，在情事上會特別的主動，也是因為這樣，青峰很喜歡讓黑子喝酒，但是黑子願意喝的機會不多，也不喜歡啤酒的味道，一般的葡萄酒也不喜歡。  
  
長久相處研究下來，青峰發現黑子喜歡甜甜的酒，找了很久，搭配海鮮的白葡萄酒是黑子相當喜歡的一種。  
  
青峰邊做著晚餐，邊奸笑著。  
  
**哲，今天晚上等著我吧。**  
  
＊  
  
8/22 11:50 米國 舊金山（8/23 17:50 日本 東京）  
  
冰室一個人呆在空蕩蕩的家裡，寬闊的房子裡只有他一人。火神又因為隊伍的關係長期在外，雖然習慣了，但有時還是會覺得寂寞。  
  
因為隔天就是七夕，他們倆人的紀念日，冰室不免想起，當時大我聽到我說「我喜歡他」的那個表情，綜合了錯愕、驚嚇、不可思議，原本我還以為我要被拒絕了。  
  
「對不起，這樣的我讓你覺得很噁心吧。」  
  
「才、才沒有，我也喜歡辰也…」火神越說越小聲，雖然小聲，但是冰室沒有漏聽。  
  
他開心地靠在火神的肩頭，「我喜歡你，好久好久了，我從沒想過自己可以聽到你的這番話。」  
  
火神脹紅著臉抱住他：「現在我說了，你只要記住就好了。」  
  
「真想不到火神君也會說這種甜言蜜語。」黑子突然從旁邊冒出。  
  
「黑、黑子你怎麼會出現，我從頭到尾都在這！還是我邀你來的不是嗎？」  
  
「小室仔，恭喜你們！給你！」  
  
冰室收下紫原遞來棉花糖，心情好地看火神跟其他「奇跡的世代」鬥著嘴、被氣得牙癢癢。  
  
那是冰室心中最好美的一天。  
  
在懷舊的時候，不知不覺早就超過十二點，冰室想該來睡了，收拾一下廚房，正準備關燈上樓時，聽到了汽車駛近了聲音。  
  
冰室心裡戒備著，拿出了放在抽屜裡備而不用的手槍，握在手上。因為緊張，所以手些微的出汗，聽到熄火聲、關門聲，那人居然還按了電鈴，冰室在室內直接大聲問：「你是誰？如果你意圖私闖民宅、對我不利…」  
  
「辰也，是我。」  
  
一聽到這個熟悉的聲音，冰室連槍都來不及放下，就提著槍去開門了。  
  
推開阻擋在兩人之間的門，火神與冰室緊緊的相擁。  
  
「辰也，你拿著槍是想幹嘛啊！」  
  
「誰叫你這麼晚才回來。」  
  
「辰也，七夕情人節快樂，同時也是我們交往八周年！」  
  
「謝謝你記得。」  
  
倆人深情的在門口擁吻著，遲遲不願放開對方。  
  
**我希望可以跟你永遠在一起。**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 18:17 日本 東京  
  
黑子好不容易送走了最後一個小孩，捶捶僵硬的肩膀，收拾個人物品，要回家去了。  
  
校長在門口站著等老師都走他才會走，黑子有禮的跟她說再見。  
  
校長卻叫住了他，「哲也，今天沒約會嗎？」  
  
「沒有，有什麼事嗎？」  
  
「只是我們今天要去聚餐，你要不要也來啊！」校長輕快地說著，手上甩著鑰匙看起來好不帥氣。  
  
「不了，謝謝，我要先走了！」黑子欠個身，朝著家裡的方向走去。  
  
「黑子君看起來好像有心事，明天再留他下來問問看好了！」校長如此這般在心裡決定了。  
  
黑子一步一步的踏出步伐，一點一滴的縮短自己跟家裡的距離，走到一半停了下來。  
  
家。  
  
何謂家呢？  
  
黑子反問自己，家就是讓自己想回去的才叫做「家」吧！  
  
吶、現在那個地方，對自己來說是不是家呢？  
  
黑子閉上眼，思考著，邁出了步伐，一步接著一步，漸漸地快了起來。  
  
**就算青峰君經常不在，只要他會回來，那個地方就是我的家。**  
  
氣喘吁吁的黑子一路跑到家門前，稍稍平復自己的呼吸，拉出鑰匙，開了門。  
  
一開門就聞到濃厚的咖哩味，黑子有點小驚訝，青峰居然在家。  
  
「青峰君，你不用執勤嗎？」  
  
「哲，你回來啦！今天輪休。」青峰上前抱住了黑子。「對不起，讓你久等了，最近的事情都處理完了，接下來我都可以準時上下班了。」  
  
黑子也回抱住青峰。「那，今天是要陪罪嗎？」黑子的眼睛掃過桌上豐盛的大餐。  
  
「不是，這是慶祝。」青峰撈起桌上已經裝了酒的杯子，一個遞給黑子，一個留給自己。  
  
「哲，七夕情人節快樂。」青峰用眼神意識黑子乾杯。  
  
黑子也舉起杯子，與青峰碰杯，相碰的玻璃杯發出清脆的聲音。  
  
「青峰君，七夕情人節快樂。」  
  
＊  
  
8/23 19:39 日本 東京  
  
綠間早就吃完晚飯，開著電視機，也沒認真看，一心一意只想著高尾和成這個人怎麼還不回來。  
  
都已經七點多了，這時間早該下班了吧。  
  
為什麼他到現在還沒回來！到底死到哪去了！  
  
虧自己還那麼認真的帶了一整天的隱形眼鏡！  
  
由於綠間有著輕微的乾眼症，所以他是很不喜歡配戴隱形眼鏡，這樣會讓眼睛不適。  
  
可是今天為了可以順利見到高尾，他掙扎了很久還是帶了，可以卻沒見到。  
  
焦躁的綠間，怒視著壁上的掛鍾，如果時鐘有知覺，他肯定會嚇的發抖。  
  
**高尾和成！**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 20:13 日本 東京  
  
八點多了。  
  
紫原幫師傅收拾完東西，就拎著自己做的東西，來到了赤司征十郎的公司前。  
  
不知到這次要等多久呢？  
  
其實赤司不知道紫原很享受這種等待的時光，想著不知道什麼時候赤司就會從裡面走出來，看到他時，臉上的冰霜會被瞬間融化，責備也是赤司的愛護。  
  
紫原啃著美味棒邊等待，滿腦子只有──  
  
**小赤仔什麼時候會出來呢？**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 21:09 日本 東京  
  
又是一個回神，赤司從文件堆中抬起頭，看了時鐘，閉了閉痠痛的眼睛。  
  
怎麼九點了，原本計畫好要早點回家的！  
  
把正在處理的事情做一個收尾，赤司提著公事包、西裝外套趕忙出來。  
  
原本預計好要早點回家的！  
  
才剛出了公司門口的赤司，就看到了坐在公司門口的紫原，連忙走過去，把拿著的西裝外套蓋在他身上。  
  
無奈兩人得高材差太多，那件外套有跟沒有的作用相同。  
  
「你等了多久，臉怎麼這麼涼！下次自己帶件外套來。」  
  
紫原把赤司放在他背上的外套，拿下幫赤司穿好，接著抱住對方說：「我只要有小赤仔，就不會冷了！」  
  
「你說什麼啊…」  
  
「小赤仔，我們回家吧！」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
**回家，一個充滿無限美好的辭。**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 05:46 米國 舊金山（8/23 22:46 日本 東京）  
  
外頭的夜深黑著，上弦月正散發著微弱的越光普照著大地。  
  
火神與冰室兩人相互抱著對方，在床上睡得香甜。  
  
＊  
  
8/23 23:02 日本 東京  
  
高尾累到眼睛快睜不開了，由於自己中午犯下的愚蠢錯誤，他得在另外跟客戶約時間，也讓客戶相當的不開心，導致他後面的事情必須整個延後。一路拖到十點多才得以下班，搭電車回家都十一點了。  
  
啊，不知到今天小真有沒有要回家，希望他早就吃飽了，哪像我現在還餓著肚子。  
  
高尾才剛掏出鑰匙，門就自動開了，開門的是高尾的親親愛人──綠間真太郎。  
  
但是高尾看到他面色不善，就不想進去。  
  
小真平常人很好，可是一旦生氣起來是很可怕的！  
  
綠間等高尾等到一肚子的火，正要對他生氣時，高尾的肚子叫了一聲。  
  
綠間沉著臉問：「你還沒吃晚餐？」  
  
高尾可憐的點點頭，綠間這才放他進來，連忙去廚房幫他準備清淡的食物，一邊碎念著。  
  
高尾坐在餐桌旁心想著。  
  
**小真，最好了！**  
  
＊  
  
8/23 24:00 日本 東京  
  
這個時間點，無論是剛才回來的情侶也好，還是早已在睡覺的情侶，或是正在做些見不得人的事的情侶也好。  
  
祝天下有情人終成眷屬。

 


End file.
